PhantomPossible
by CFanFic
Summary: When team possible and team phantom met there gonna have to stop Vlad, Drakkan, and Shego
1. Chapter 1-Introduction

Danny Fenton is a 14 year old boy who was in an lab accident where he went in a portal, which he got ghost powers from he has two friends that know his secret there names are Sam and Tucker. He also has sister named Jazz knows his secret. The lab accident turned him half ghost. His parents are named Jack and Maddie Fenton, who don't know his secret, they are ghost hunters. He lives in Amity Park. he fights all the evil ghost. He named his ghost half Danny Phantom.

Kim Possible is a 15 year old girl who is a cheerleader. She has website that says she can do anything. She fights crime, rescues people, and help people. She has a best friend named Ron who has a pet Naked Mole Rat named Rufus. She also knows a computer genius who helps her, his named Wade. She has two twin brothers named Jim and Tim. Her parents are named James and Ann Possible, James is a Rocket Scientist and Ann is a Doctor.

She lives in Middleton.


	2. Chapter 2-Secret Revealed

Kim was in her bedroom doing her homework with her best friend Ron, when there was a knock on the door. James went to open the door, it was their guests that were staying for a week. They introduced themselves as Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz. Kim, Ron, Rufus, and the Possible family introduced themselves. Kim suggest to Danny, Tucker, Sam, Jazz, Rufus, Ron, Jim, and Tim that they should eat at Bueno Nacho to get to know each other. Kim and Ron explained about Middleton and how they go on Missions. Then Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz. explained about Amity Park and how ghosts invade the town. Kim didn't believe that and Ron and Rufus were scared, Jim and Tim said they looked up about Amity Park before told about Danny Phantom and they always wanted meet him. Kim asked Wade if Amity Park was really haunted since she wanted to make sure. Wade told her it was and he always wanted to meet Danny Phantom. Wade also told her someone is stealing a machine from Middleton Lab. Kim and Ron was about to go on there mission when Jim, Tim, Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz asked to join. Kim said they can join. When they arrived at Middleton Lab they saw Drakkan and Shego. Then Danny ghost sense went off. Danny told, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz cover for him. Danny then went to the bathroom and said Going Ghost. Two rings formed around him and changed into Danny Phantom. Kim asked where was Danny. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz told her the bathroom. Kim told Ron and Rufus to distract Drakkan while she fought Shego. Jim, Tim. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz watched in amazement. Vlad was working on the machine to make it a ghost portal so Drakkan and Shego can have. Jim and Tim noticed and the ghost and told Kim, Ron, and Rufus to watchout for him. Ron and Rufus screamed. Kim said I don't have time for this. I will just have fight Drakkan and Shego first and then the ghost, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz knew that ghost to well it was, Vlad. Just than Danny showed up and said what are you to Plasmius? Jim and Tim were so Happy to watch Danny Phantom fight. Vald told him you will soon find out. And zapped Danny. Which made Danny unconscious. Vlad grabbed Drakkan and Shego and phased him them out of there. Kim, Ron, Rufus, JIm, Tim, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz ran over to check on Danny. Two white rings formed around Danny and he changed into Danny Fenton. Kim, Ron, Rufus, Jim, and Tim had shocked expressions. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz had worried expressions. Kim said we need to get him my house.


	3. Chapter 3-Talking about what happend

Kim told her mom, dad, and Wade what happened. Ann said he was going to be alright but he's just unconscious. Danny then suddenly woke up and saw that his hair was black and was worried about his secret. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz explained what had happened. Danny told Kim., Ron, and the Possible family not tell anyone. Kim said she just told her parents and Wade to fill him in on what happened on the mission. Danny told her that was all right and had her make sure to let Wade know not to tell anyone. Jim and Tim asked Danny for his Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton shirts. And then Danny gave Jim and Tim the shirts. Kim told Wade not to tell Danny's secret. Wade told Danny of course he wouldn't tell his secret and asked for asked Danny for his Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton shirts. And then Danny asked Kim to give the shirts to Wade. Kim said she would next time she sees them. Danny explained afterwards how he got his powers. Kim said to Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz that she was sorry that she didn't believe them about Ghosts invade Amity Park. They told her don't worry about it we wouldn't believe it either if we didn't live there.


	4. Chapter 4-Evil plan

Vlad, Drakkan, and Shego were at Vlad's house discussing a plan how to get rid of Kim, Ron, Rufus, Jim, Tim, Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz. (Vlad was now in his ghost form). Vlad suggested throwing them in the ghost and Drakkan suggested destroying them. Vlad and Drakkan got in a fight about there suggestions, until Shego suggested we can throw them in the Ghost Zone and we can destroy them in the ghost zone. Vlad and Drakkan agreed on Shego's suggestion. Shego had her own plan in mind since she didn't want to see Kim destroyed. It was morning now back at the Possible house. Kim woke up and said good morning to Ron, Rufus, Jim, Tim, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, just than Kimmunicator beep. What's the sitch Wade? Wade told her Vlad, Drakkan, and Shego are in Wisconsin. Danny said there in Vlad's house. Kim asked Wade if she can get a ride to Wisconsin. Wade told her it was already done. Kim, Ron, Rufus, Jim, Tim, Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz arrived at Vlad's house. Kim told the plane driver thanks for the ride Bob. Bob said it was the least I could do after when you saved me from the gorilla. Kim told him no big. They all snuck in the vent. Rufus opened the vent. Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz were impressed by Rufus. Tucker said now I want a Naked Mole Rat. Vlad caught all of them and threw them in the Ghost Zone.


	5. Chapter 5-Ghost Zone

Vlad and Drakkan followed to destroy them. But Shego followed to rescue them and the grabbed the mini Ghost Portal so Vlad and Drakkan didn't get there hands on it. Ron and Rufus was freaking out, Kim was trying to calm them both down. Jim and Tim were amazed that they were in the Ghost Zone. Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz were looking for a way to get out or find one of there ghost friends. Just than Vlad and Drakkan arrived and was about to destroy them, until Shego blasted them. Drakkan said Shego what you doing this was your plan? Shego threw the Ghost Portal to Kim and Kim caught it. Shego said I don't wanna see Kimmie destroyed. Danny told the group and Shego to follow him to his Ghost Portal. They arrived Danny's house and Danny closed the portal. So Vlad and Drakkan wouldn't come in. Kim said to Shego, Why did you rescue us if that was your plan? Shego told They were arguing over who's plans they should use. Vlad wanted to throw you guys in the Ghost Zone and Drakkan wanted to destroy you guys. So I just suggested my plan so they would stop and it worked, and they agreed to my plan. I was planning to rescue you guys since I didn't want to see you destroyed since I like fighting you, it's fun for me. Jack and Maddie saw Danny in ghost form with the Group and Shego and was trying to blast him. Jack and Maddie yelled stay away from those kids. So Kim called Wade and asked for a ride back to Middleton.


	6. Chapter 6-Friends forever

Once the Group and Shego and arrived back at Middleton. Kim asked if they wanted to go to Bueno Nacho and they all said yes and then she invited Wade and he said yes. Kim gave Wade Danny's shirts. Then Kim told the Group and Shego we should keep in touch with each other and plan when to see each other again. Danny suggested we should have a group name. Ron suggested PhantomPossible. The Group and Shego agreed on that. 1 month later, PhantomPossible were in Amity Park since they agreed once a month for a week take turns going to Middleton and Amity Park so they can still see each other and keep in touch. They were at Nasty Burger and they were catching up about how they were doing and just then Wade said sorry to interrupt I need to tell you guys something important. and team PhantomPossible all said what's the sitch. Wade told them that he just saw there's ghosts attacking near Fenton Works. So they all went to attack the ghosts and shouted Going PhantomPossible.


End file.
